


Colorful Hues

by PhoenixNinja101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Gen, Happy Ending, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: "A rainbow could never be complete without a sky..." -Anonymous.





	Colorful Hues

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Lemme be honest, I wrote this one way back before I even thought of 'Love vs. Logic' -it's a KuroMomo one-shot by the way, do read it.
> 
> (Y/N): Pfft- as if, your writing's a bit rusty. That's what you get for slacking for a whole year.
> 
> Me: Urusai! Anyway, just read...

**Normal POV!**

**_#1_ _Yellow_ **

Kise Ryouta, no matter how annoying he may be, is one of Kuroko's most important friends. He was loud, clingy, and childish. Despite being complete opposites, Kise was the one he got along with the most.

Kise was loud, _really_ loud. Whenever they see each other in public, Kise never failed to greet him with a loud shrill of his annoying nickname, _'Kurokocchi'_. Never in his life had Kuroko been so glad to lack so much presence from the attention everyone would give them.

Kise was childish, no doubt about that. He whines about every little thing and clings unto Kuroko whenever he got the chance to, always jumping him and hugging him. Being a person of personal space, Kuroko would always push him away, only for him to cry, _'_ _Hidoi_ _,_ _Kurokocchi_ _'_ and whine about Kuroko being mean. Normally Kuroko would've given in, not liking to disappoint others, but he couldn't just let Kise suffocate him.

Despite what others think, Kise was not as open as he seems -Kuroko could see that. Some might say that Kise was like an open book, shamelessly displaying his emotions out in the open. Kuroko thinks otherwise, because he could tell when Kise was being sarcastic, or faking a smile. He would often do the former during games back in middle school - _'_ _Let's_ _have_ _a_ _nice_ _game'_ he would beam- and the latter towards his fans -this is actually the situation Kuroko first saw through Kise's fake smile.

Respecting Kise's privacy and such, Kuroko wouldn't pry, but that doesn't mean he can't confront the blond idiot in private -plus, Kise's fake smiles were creepy (scary), in Kuroko's opinion.

As a model, it was no surprise that Kise appeared (overly) confident, but contrary to that, he actually has a barely noticeable inferiority complex -Kuroko learned of this when he was still assigned as the blonde copycat's instructor. Sure, he boasted a lot, but when it comes to praising those he looks up to (like a certain tanned player), he wouldn't even hesitate to look down on himself. Arrogant as he may appear, he was modest when need be.

Unlike Kuroko, Kise was always the center of attention. He is a model, after all. Everywhere he goes, girls follow. Being famous has its perks, but it also has its downsides. Despite being nearly invisible, Kise was always the first to notice Kuroko's presence. It sometimes annoyed Kuroko that his lack of presence doesn't seem to work on Kise outside the court, having to endure the judging stares he'd receive (indirectly) from when Kise would gather attention just by greeting him, but that's why they're friends -after all, opposites _do_ attract.

**~•~**

**_#2_ _Blue_ **

Aomine Daiki, despite being a troublemaker (very different from Kuroko), is considered to be Kuroko's best friend. Albeit disagreeable outside the court, Kuroko got along with him in basketball to the point that they began to move in _sync_ _._ Like light and shadow, the two were complete opposites, yet they complement one another, bringing out the best in the other. After all, the brighter the light, the darker the shadow.

If it weren't for Aomine, Kuroko would've stopped playing basketball during middle school. Aomine was the first to find Kuroko -in the third gym in Teiko, where the supposedly 'ghost' played basketball at night- and he was the one who _saved_ him. While their first meeting was quite hysterical- _'I'm sorry for everything I did. Oh Gods and Goddesses, dispel evil!'_ Aomine had exclaimed, crouching down in fear- the two became friends almost instantly -well, Aomine _claimed_ them to be- but Kuroko wasn't complaining. It actually made him really happy, having someone practice late at night with him and prevent him from quitting basketball, and Kuroko was thankful for the latter.

Among all the Kiseki No Sedai -dubbed the Generation Of Miracles- Aomine was someone he looked up to the most. His passion for basketball was strong, and Kuroko _envied_ that. Unlike Kuroko, Aomine was good at something he loved to do. Maybe that's why it pissed Kuroko off the most when the basketball idiot began skipping practice. Whether it was because **_Aho_** _mine_ was the one who convinced him not to give up on basketball, or because Aomime began to think highly of himself accompanied with his prideful declaration, _'The only one who can beat me is me'_ Kuroko didn't know.

Aomine was his partner, his light. Having someone receive his passes made Kuroko feel needed. Unlike Aomine, Kuroko didn't know how to shoot, let alone dribble past an opponent. Kuroko would even go as far as saying he was the weakest player in the whole basketball club -even the non-regulars think so too. But somehow, in a way, Aomine made him think otherwise.

Imagine how Kuroko felt when the words, _'_ _I_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _receive_ _your_ _passes_ _anymore'_ escaped Aomine's mouth, basically saying he wasn't needed anymore and just _tossed_ _him_ _aside_ _._ And yet, after all that has happened, never once did Kuroko feel a single trace of hatred towards the bluenette. Sure, the events caused him to hate basketball at one point but _no_ , he did not - _does_ _not_ blame Aomine for that. As Aomine's shadow -no, as his _friend_ _,_ Kuroko should understand Aomine's actions.

Aomine was strong - _too_ _strong_ _,_ and Kuroko knew that. It was frustrating, watching your partner until you get left behind when all you wanted was to walk _beside_ them. Kuroko may not know what it feels like to be too strong, but he understood. He understood how Aomine felt when faced with an incompetent player, but he can't help but feel devastated when Aomine does the same -Kuroko could still remember the time Aomine didn't return his fist bump (at one point, Kuroko thought that the whole _'beating the Kiseki no Sedai'_ thing was only an act of grudge towards the forgotten fist bump)- but Kuroko could empathize. He was Aomine's partner, after all. So if there's anyone in the basketball team -sans Momoi- that should understand him the most, that would be Kuroko.

**~•~**

**_#3_ _Green_ **

If there was anyone in the Kiseki no Sedai that acts as a restraint or a balance, that would be Midorima Shintarou. With Kise being the one Kuroko got along with the most, and Aomine being his light and best friend, it was no surprise that Kise began challenging the blue-haired ace in basketball for, _'_ _the_ _right_ _to_ _be_ _Kurokocchi's_ _light_ _!'._ Though, if Kise and Aomine were to fight over every little thing, then Midorima would be there to reprimand them.

Midorima was a strange case, Kuroko decided. Midorima was the most mature among all the people Kuroko have known, but what was with the frog statue? And did Midorima _just named it Kerosuke?_ Midorima had always been a loyal Oha-Asa follower, believing in horoscopes and relying on lucky items - _'Man proposes, God disposes.'_ he always say, Kuroko could never comprehend. Even so, Midorima ended up being one of Kuroko's respected friends. Well, for Kuroko at least - _'Oha-Asa said that Cancer is incompatible with an Aquarius. Oha-Asa is never wrong.'_ he had said but _oh well_ , Kuroko shrugged, being a tsundere is part of the grenette's character, anyway.

In spite of his absurdity and bizarreness, Midorima was a responsible person. Whenever his friends -or, _teammates_ would do something stupid, he would be the first to scold and correct them. This happens most of the time when he's with Kise and Aomine -the two were like cats and dogs: _a_ _pain_ _in_ _the_ _neck_ -especially Kise; Midorima _hates_ cats (Kise's usually portrayed as a dog, but in this case - **no**.). Sometimes Kuroko wondered why the green-haired shooter even bothered putting up with them.

Just like in basketball, Midorima would always calm any situation that's gotten out of hand down. Being a skilled shooter, there was always this moment when the ball stops in the palm of his hands, a moment when the game halts to a brief pause before _swish_ _!_ -the game resumes back to its original pace. It was the same outside the court. Whenever Aomine and Kise's arguments become heated, Midorima was always there to interfere. Kuroko was actually grateful that there was no need to jab the two idiots at their sides (-they usually just finished eating around this time.).

Midorima was someone Kuroko respects, yet the two were on disagreeable terms when it comes to basketball. Although reliable, Midorima wasn't the type to depend on anyone else, even in basketball. That's why he preferred shooting three's - _'A three-pointer is better than any shot.'_ \- rather than passing the ball for someone else to score. Kuroko could only guess that Midorima's lack of trust was because of his strong sense of responsibility -once handed, he wouldn't let go (pride, honestly). As much as Kuroko admired that about the bespectacled teen, he hopes that Midorima will one day learn to trust his teammates.

**~•~**

**_#4_ _Purple_ **

Murasakibara Atsushi was -is someone Kuroko... _envies_ (begrudgingly, he admitted). There were many things he disfavored of the purple-haired teen -such as degrading others' effort when it comes to basketball- but they were all the more reason to envy the purple giant.

For one thing, Murasakibara was an exceptional basketball player, and he didn't even have to try -all he had to do was stand on the court and _play_. He even outright told everyone how he'd been holding himself back all this time -because, apparently, if he went all out, he would only end up crushing the opposing team _and_ his teammates.

In fact, the only reason he played basketball was because he was 'good at it'. His lazy demeanor only proves his lack of interest in the sport. Not to mention that he always acts as if he was only being forced to play it - _'Eh? A match? Ah, how troublesome...'._

Kuroko, on the other hand, has to practice late and push his limits _just_ _so_ _he_ _could_ _keep_ _up_ _with_ _the_ _rest_ (no matter what he did, he couldn't reach them -in the end). It didn't help that Murasakibara always had an uninterested look on his face - _'_ _Ah_ _,_ _how_ _boring_ _..._ _Aka-chin_ _,_ _I'm_ _hungry_ _'_ \- because really now, just look at Kuroko, one step away from passing out!

Murasakibara was tall, _monstrously tall._ Heck, Kuroko was sure the purplenette would _never have a senpai taller than him._ And Kuroko, the _shortest_ _in_ _the_ _team_ , had to admit that _yes_ , he is jealous of his height. Still, it didn't give the candy-loving giant a proper excuse to (actually, Kuroko doubts there's even any valid reason to-) tell someone their efforts were **useless**.

Kuroko will have none of that, of course. How could someone just tell someone who works hard that their effort would be fruitless?! And it frustrates the tealnette further that the giant had the gall to be so indifferent about it, though -he supposes- that's another reason why he and the tall teen didn't get along well in the court.

However, despite what others say, the two of them were on good terms with each other _outside the court._ Contrary to their belief, the passing specialist was actually _fond_ of the giant. If anything, the latter's love for sweets and his love for vanilla was what brought them together.

Ah, and let's not forget the purple giant's childish persona. While Kuroko usually can't stand immaturity (Kise could attest to that), Murasakibara was an exception. It wasn't unusual for him to follow the purple-haired teen's childish whims, for he liked children very much -Kuroko always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, so this was good practice.

Murasakibara's kiddish character can be quite troublesome at times, though... like his constant threats - _'If you touch my snacks, **I'll crush you**.'_\- and, at times, tantrums. Despite all that, he was still an important person to Kuroko, and the latter could only hope that the purple-haired teen will come to love the sport that brought them all together.

**~•~**

**_#5_ _Red_ **

Now, how to describe Akashi Seijurou? Akashi-kun is... complicated. He is like a complex game of shogi that he so loves to play. So difficult to understand -Kuroko could never guess what was going on in the redhead's mind. Even back in Middle School, the red-haired teen was just as unpredictable. Kuroko tried to solve him once -he failed; _impossible_ , no one could ever be on par with the emperor, and it made the task even more difficult when he acquired a different personality.

Akashi was a sophisticated man, for the lack of better word. He was always in his own league - _unreachable_. He was practically good at everything he does -be it board games or basketball. It was only to be expected that he became the captain, the _leader_ (-the emperor) of the Kiseki no Sedai. He was what you call a tensai: a genius. He was, after all, an _Akashi_.

Despite his strict semblance, Akashi was a kind, caring, and considerate person when it came to his friends and teammates, though that persona of his is often overlooked. After all, the red-haired teen could be quite intimidating when need be -and downright _scary_ too. But that is what makes him qualified to be the MiraGen's leader -because it takes all your self-control to lead the Generation of Miracles, especially when it comes to a certain bluenette - _'Aomine, your training is quadrupled.'_.

Even after everything, Kuroko still considered Akashi to be his... savior. Akashi was the one who helped him get to first string -he was the one who taught him Misdirection (well, not really but...)- and if it weren't for him, the teal-haired teen would've ignored the tanned teen's calls and quit basketball altogether -abandoning his promise to his childhood friend. If it weren't for Akashi, he would be **nothing**.

Akashi is strong, not just in basketball _or_ academics, but... strong. No matter what happens underneath his façade, no one would suspect a thing. No one would've known that he had been struggling so badly under his mother's death and his father's expectations -and no one had expected the drastic change he went through after his match with Murasakibara. It was slightly disturbing and quite sudden, to say the least, when your once caring captain suddenly turns into a winning-obsessed emperor - _'Winning is everything, Tetsuya, and I am absolute.'_.

While the teal-haired teen respected that part about Akashi (the strong part), he still would've preferred it if the redhead had leaned on them for support. He was kind, unbelievably so, and the tealnette wished nothing more than to return his kindness. They wouldn't have hesitated to help -they were, after all, his friends (not just teammates, but friends - _shut up,_ _Midorima_ _!_ ).

**~•~**

**_#6 Black_ **

Kuroko Tetsuya is nothing just as he is everything. Like an actual phantom, no one would even be aware of his existence unless he says so - _'I've been here the whole time.'_. With an unusual lack of presence, he is practically invisible -making him nearly insignificant to most people- _very_ hard to notice. Even so, his very existence has an impact similar to getting hit by a brick - _'_ _Tetsuya_ _does have a way with words'_ \- to one's life. To any other person, he is nothing; a nobody -but for the Kiseki no Sedai, he is **everything**.

To Kise, the said teen is someone he looks up to -his teacher, his mentor, his instructor. It was no secret that the blond once disapproved of him being in the first string -well, why wouldn't he? He didn't know how to shoot, how to dribble, and has an extremely low stamina, and yet _he_ made it to the first string.

Yet, Akashi assigned _him_ , of all people, as _his instructor_. It annoyed Kise, having to listen to the tealnette when it was _as clear as day that he deserved that regular's jacket more_ than him. He was, however, proven wrong - _so wrong_ because Kuroko wasn't _weak_ , he was strong in his own way; a different kind of strong that even Kise couldn't beat -and that lead him to respect the phantom player. _'_ _Kurokocchi_ _is much stronger than the rest of us -in his own way.'_ he realized.

To Aomine, the tealnette was _the best friend he didn't deserve_. He was someone that's hard to find - _so rare_ , because nobody works harder than Tetsu. He was surprised to find that someone who stayed late for practice even exists -and that was cool, he decided, Tetsu was cool. Though, he really hoped Kuroko's efforts had paid off because _no matter what he did_ , there was no, none, absolute zero progress.

Time flew, and before he knew it, he had unknowingly left his shadow, his _partner_ behind in the dust -claiming no one could ever beat him, and that he was _too strong to need help_ from the teal-haired boy. He hadn't realized his mistake until it was over and done with, and -he decided, Tetsu _definitely_ deserves someone better than him, someone who'd appreciate him, someone who'll _never leave him behind_ , (-not Kise, though, _anyone but_ _Kise_ ) because Aomine did -and that was a mistake, a _big mistake_.

To Midorima, the phantom player was... someone he respects - _ahem!_ True, he and the said boy had differing views and opinions, and the shorter teen can get on his nerves easily but... he is someone he regards, still. His unwavering determination and his will to stand his ground was something Midorima could never compare. No matter what anyone else says, Kuroko is someone he acknowledges -though, he would _never_ say that out loud.

To Murasakibara, the teal-haired boy was someone he admired because he's _brave_. He wasn't afraid to reprimand him when he did something wrong -the purplenette was dumbfounded to find that the teen was not afraid to challenge him nor was he intimidated despite the massive height difference.

Unlike the purple giant, who can be quite insensitive and uncaring -disregarding others' hard work, the shorter male still put up with him -he wondered why, but then he thought, _'_ _ah_ _,_ _that's_ _just_ _Kuro_ _-chin_ _being_ _Kuro_ _-chin'_ ; someone who's willing to do everything for his friends, for his teammates; someone who puts others before himself -their sixth man truly was a friend none of them deserved.

To Akashi, the tealnette was their trump card -someone he, _Akashi Seijurou_ , acknowledged. A player with his own kind of strength, with his own kind of style -a unique ability like no other -despite having little to no aura, the teal-haired boy was someone others' should look out for, because he is _stronger than he looks_. He is, after all, part of the Generation of Miracles - _'Y_ _es you are, Tetsuya. You're one of us.'_.

To the Kiseki no Sedai, he was the bond that tied them all together -the last piece of the puzzle, the missing piece; he _completes_ them, because _a rainbow could never be complete without a sky_.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hm, ever since I postponed this one-shot after I wrote Midorima's part, everything is so... rushed. In my defense, my writing style depends on my mood -I tell 'ya! THE MOOD.
> 
> Kagami: Now you blame your mood?
> 
> Me: Eh? What, you still made I decided not to add you in this one-shot like I planned?
> 
> Momoi: So mean, Raa-chan! You forgot me too!
> 
> Ogiwara: And me!
> 
> Me: Heh, sorry... didn't think Senior High School (11th Grade) could be tiresome... Anywho, Momoi Satsuki here has an announcement to make!
> 
> Momoi: *squeals* Raa-chan here is planning to write a story about me and Tetsu-kun!
> 
> Kuroko: The plot will not be revealed yet, but please look forward to it.
> 
> Kagami: *screams* Gah! How long have you been here?!
> 
> Kuroko: *blinks* I've been here the whole time.
> 
> Kagami: *eye twitches* Kuroko, you-?!
> 
> Me: Okay, that's enough! Anyways, don't forget to follow me, this is the one and only The_Phoenix_Ninja101 signing out!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!~~~


End file.
